Peter Pan Syndrome
by The Angel of Dreams - Aria
Summary: Having grown up together, I always believed that nothing would change. Right now, as the wedding bells ring, I have no choice but to accept that she will leave the childish me behind for a man I didn't know. Len x Miki, based off the vocaloid song Peter Pan Syndrome. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Inside this lousy church located on the Fifth Avenue, the bells ranged out its blessings. Sitting in this church among the rest of the guest, I kept my eyes on her. In a pure white dress, she resembled so much like a fairy. Smiling happily, her eyes locked into his, a man next to her, a man I did not knew. _

_Staring at her now is just pushing my heart into more pain. In the time I knew her, in my view, she was always a selfish lady. Right now, Miki was so beautiful, my head kept spinning, feeling hypnotized by her beauty. _

_My heart continues to break, knowing Miki will soon give her vows to a man who is not me._

* * *

"Len, you're so slow!" a voice of a young girl called out to me from ahead. During this game of tag, my goal was to chase after the cute redhead who enjoys taunting me. I was never that fast of a runner. She was. Wearing a beige colored dress, she kept dashing forward, climbing past trees and branches in the forest we were playing at. I tried to keep my pace up, but I grew more tired and my footing became clumsier.

At some point, Miki climbed through the opening space between to large branches of a tree that was blocking the path. Quickly, she was able to get through with no trouble and kept running forward. While being far behind, I was able to hear her cute giggles, as she knows she will win this game of tag against me. Once I caught up to where the bark of the tree was at, I attempted to mimic Miki's action. The goal was to quickly climb through the space of the bark with no trouble. Of course, at that point, my footing grew worse.

Once I stepped on the tree, my foot had slipped. My upper body was already entering the gap when my foot lost balance. In response, my stomach had crashed into the area where the two large bark were still intact and one. My arms dangled, my legs lay on the tree, and I just stayed in place. I was too tired to continue, I was panting heavily from all the running I had to do.

I stayed there for a while. Miki was so far ahead. She most likely didn't realize that I no longer pursuited her.

Miki won our game of tag. When that crossed my mind, I finally had recovered the strength I needed to lift myself off and positioned myself off the tree. Once I jumped to the grass, I noticed the flowers that were growing nearby me. My eyes fell to the ones with lavender colored petals on them. Entranced by how pretty they were, my mind wandered on its own. An image of Miki, cute redhead Miki wearing her pretty beige dress, crossed my mind, and decorating her head, keeping her ahoge company, was a crown of flowers with lavender petals.

"Miki would look good with those flowers on her head." Speaking to myself, well aware that no one was around, I felt satisfied with what I was going to make for Miki. "It's her reward for winning our game after all."

After bending down, I went to pluck out the flowers. Doing so, I figured I was killing the flowers by recklessly pulling them off the ground, but I believe even after their death, they could still be happy if they were given to a beautiful, kind human soul. Miki was definitely beautiful and kind. The cheerful girl also enjoyed flower crowns. This is the perfect reward for her.

Getting enough flowers to make the crown, I sat down on the tree and my fingers went straight to work, connecting the flowers and the stems together. Knowing I am deep in the forest, I sighed in relief. No one will come here and find me. The children in town my age, they hate me. I honestly can't blame them for hating me. Being a very stubborn kid, I often found myself getting into fights with others. Also, in their eyes, a ten year old boy dressed in suspenders making flower crowns is weird. The only person besides my mother who found it perfectly fine for me to do so was Miki.

When Miki moved into town a year ago, the other children happily welcomed her. Despite being friendly towards everyone, she had no interest in playing with the others. Instead, she wanted me to be her friend. It all happened last year. I was making a crown for my mother as a birthday present for her when another child stood right in front of me. Assuming it was just one of those kids who were judgmental and wanted to make fun of me for doing a girly hobby, I went on with my creation. Usually, they would mock me whenever I completed it, so I intended to ignore the child right in front of me and walk away once the flower crown I created was finished.

Instead of laughing or mockery, however, I was met with an entirely different result.

"Wow! That is so pretty!"

Shocked that someone my age complimented the crown in my hands, I turned my head up to see who it was that enjoyed my creation. Standing in front of me was an unfamiliar child, a girl with long red hair and a thick stand of it sticking up, bright red eyes that shone with excitement, and wearing a plain white T-shirt, blue jean shorts, thigh high striped socks colored in pink and blue and matching sneakers. I figured the girl was around the same age as me due to her youthful appearance. On her face, she held a bright smile.

"I just moved here! I am Furukawa Miki!" She introduced herself without hesitation. I continued to look at her, shocked that someone was willing to talk to me. "Haha, the face you're making, it's funny," she laughed for a moment. I must have looked very silly to her, gawking at her. I chuckled a bit and introduced myself to her.

"My name is Len. Kagamine Len."

Ever since then, much to my surprise, Miki stayed by my side. She admired my flower crowns, my interests, basically everything about me. Miki also enjoyed wondering in the forest like I do, and she loved the nearby amusement park as much as I did too. She and I became best friends.

I was sure that would never change

Without realizing it, the flower crown I was making was nearly finished. As I went on to finish the creation in my hands, the sound of footsteps entered my hearing, slowly growing more audible as the one making the sound grew closer. The moment I had finished the crown, she had stood right beside me.

"Ah, another flower crown! So pretty!" Miki looked at the crown in awe.

"It's your reward," I told you, and then I stood up from the tree. "You won our game of tag." Those words flew by my mouth as I placed the crown on her head. Taking a step back, I memorized the girl in front of me. With the crown of lavender flowers on her head, the girl appeared to be prettier than she was before. Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you!" she beamed. I suddenly noticed that a green balloon was next to her, the string of it being held in her left hand.

"I got a present for you," she told me while bringing her hand that held the balloon up to me. "It's an apology for leaving you behind." Surprised that she bought something for me, I smiled and gladly accepted the gift.

"How did you get past that though?" I questioned her, pointing to the tree next to us, where it split and two large branches grew.

"It was easy, just jump and crawl through it." She informed me, smiling.

"Eh… I tried that, then I ended up getting stuck."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Try again"

"Why?"

"I want to see you try it again."

Knowing she was not going to take "no" for an answer, I reluctantly gave her my balloon and walked away, stopping at a point where I felt it was good to start running to the tree. Facing back at the tree and Miki, I started running towards them. Once I got to the tree, I tried to get through the gap between the branches again. I was so sure that this time, because I had enough strength and energy to do so, I can go through the tree with no problem.

Luck was not on my side.

I was given the same result. My body was stuck at that same spot where Miki was able to go through with ease. Giggling, she started walking towards me, tying the string of the balloon to my wrist once she stood in front of me. Making sure the balloon was tied tight enough that it won't loosen and fly away, as well as seeing my wrist won't suffocate and suffer a blood circulation issue, Miki went and began to pull my arms. After several minutes, the girl had pulled me forward far enough so I was able to help myself leap off of the tree. After landing, Miki started to ran forward, pulling me with her, my hand locked with hers.

"Let's go to the park!"

"Okay!"

I wanted to stay lock with her forever.

* * *

Sitting at the top of a ladder, an envelope was held in my hand. No matter how much I wanted to tear it up, all I could do was just stare at it and eventually, I threw it out of my sight. As it fluttered gently to the ground, I allow my mind to fly away, leading me to think of myself with her.

Throughout the past decade, Miki and I had grown up together, close as ever. From elementary school to high school to college and finally working at the amusement park we loved since children. Despite growing up, our friendship never wavered.

The only thing that had changed was my feelings for Miki.

In the next years, I grew love the redhead I have seen as my best friend. Everything about her, her smile, her laughter, her kindness, her energy, I love everything about her. I had dreamed many times that when she and I grew up, we would always be together.

The letter I received was a grim reminder that my dream will never come true.

"Len," a cute childlike voice called out to me.

Snapped out of my thoughts, I turned my head to Miki. Despite wearing the plain work uniform, she looked quite gorgeous in it.

"You dropped this," she told me, holding the letter in her hand, the invitation to her wedding. Without saying anything, I forced out a smile and climbed down to the ground. Walking towards her, I accepted the invitation despite not wanting it at all.

"Thank you," I told her. "I didn't realize I dropped the letter," the lie came out as if I was honest.

"You will come, right?" The woman in front of me asked with pure hope in her voice.

"_I don't want to go."_

"Of course I will," I answered. The smile of her face grew wider, filling with extreme joy.

"Thank you!"

"_I really don't want to go."_

Then Miki walked off, heading back to her shift.

"_Time, please go back to when Miki and I were children."_

* * *

That day, several months before, she and I were working as usual. I was selling balloons, and she was selling snacks. I had believed that day would be like any other day. I believed nothing would happen that would affect the future.

I was by myself, as I was still unable to befriend anyone else in the park, while she was loved by the employees. Since she was hanging out with five of her friends that work with us, I decided to give her space so she can spend time with them.

I was so focused on my shift; I had no idea an event was starting at where Miki was at. Then two girls who Miki also befriended was walking by when the glanced at where she and her friends were at.

"Oh, what is he doing?" One girl with raven haired in low pigtails asked her redhead friend beside her, her voice filled with curiosity and excitement. The other girl with reddish hair looked at her direction, realized what was going on, and gasped

"Yuki, he's going to propose!" She then dashed to where Miki was at.

"Finally!" Her friend followed.

I kept minding my own business, thinking that it was all just among Miki's friends and nothing to do with Miki.

Then I heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"Miki, will you marry me?"

I had frozed entirely. I had no idea I had a rival for Miki. It never crossed my mind that someone else could have gone after my best friend too. Slowly turning my head towards her and her friends, I spotted four of her friends standing around Miki and a male I did not know. That man was bowing down on his knee, his hands held out holding a box with a ring towards my best friend and the girl I love. Miki stood here, her hands covering her mouth, shocked at what had happened so recently.

I was sure for a second that Miki didn't feel the same way until I saw her eyes. They were filled with happiness. It was not the same kind of happiness she had looked at me with in her eyes in the past.

Realization dawned on me. Miki loves the man back.

"_Please don't say it."_

I want time to stop right now.

"_Please don't accept it."_

Just this once, I want time to pause itself. I want to grab Miki and take her far away from her so she and I can be together alone.

"_Please don't say you will marry him."_

"Yes, I will!" Miki cried, tears of joy rolling on her cheeks. Everyone around her started cheering.

"_Even if time stopped… I don't have the strength and courage to even go after her."_

* * *

Days of misery went on. Days of me knowing I will lose her flew by. The passing days continued to taunt me, forcing me to realize that Miki will leave me behind.

Then the day came. The day where Miki will recite her vows to that man in that church had arrived.

Dressed in that pure white dress, Miki looked much more beautiful then she ever did. Standing there next to that man, they looked at each other with genuine happiness. After this moment, the two will be husband and wife.

My heart continued to break, realizing once again that my love for Miki will never come true.

Throughout the entire event, all I could do was stare at Miki, who looked so genuinely happy to be next to her soon-to-be husband.

"_Please don't say those vows"_

My heart was growing more entangled as Miki recited her vows with him. Then they were allowed to kiss. After sealing their marriage with their lips locked together, I felt my heart entangling itself in despair. I still couldn't find it in myself to accept that she will no longer be by my side.

"_Please don't cry when you should be happy."_

Tears of joy were rolling down Miki's cheeks. Her newlywed husband leaned forward and pecked them away. I found myself wishing it was I who would kissed her tears away.

"_Please smile that sweet smile only to me."_

Miki gave the sweetest smile I have ever seen from her to him.

After all of this, everyone started to gather around the newlywed couple and we all left to the outdoors. I joined the others in congratulating them, giving them wishes, and handshaking or hugging them outside the church. Once it was time for me to confront them, Miki walked forward to me after spotting the bouquet of roses held in my arms. Giving her the roses, only one word came from my lips.

"Congratulations."

She smiled as bright as the sun. Happily accepting the bouquet, she sniffed the roses and the smile on her face continued to grow. Then she looked at me. The next words that came from her mouth had caught me off guard, then she threw the bouquet up at the sky.

"It's your turn now!"

* * *

In a dream I had, I found myself in a childhood memory. Miki and I were in that same forest where she and I were running together, hand in hand. This time, however, Miki and I were now grown up, no longer children, and in my hand that was not holding Miki's was holding fifteen strings of balloons of different colors.

It felt just like it was in the past. Miki and I would run together holding hands, then Miki would let go of mine because she had more energy to run than I ever had. Much like the past, I tried to catch up to her after she released her hold of me and kept going forward. With all the energy I had, I kept going forward.

I did not want to lose her.

"_Don't go."_

Trying so hard to keep up, I continued forward. She was still in my sight. Then suddenly, from one moment, she was wearing the uniform required to be worn for work, and the next, she was wearing her wedding dress.

The distance between her and I had grown larger.

"_Please don't go."_

Miki had reached the same tree that blocked our path, the same tree with the open gap between the two thick branches, the very same tree where I was unable to climb through no matter how hard I tried. As always, with ease, Miki had gone through the gap. Not even a tiny bit of her dress got dirty from it either.

"_Please don't leave me behind."_

As I continued to get closer to the tree, I prepared myself to jump over the gap successfully, even if I had to release my tight grip on the balloons. Since I was now grown up, I was sure I could go through it this time. I shouldn't have any trouble at this point. Getting closer, and closer, and closer, I had finally reached the tree. Standing on the flat bark, I leaped up and dashed forward, bringing my knees and legs up.

And just like in our childhood, I lost my balance on my foot, and I slipped. Laying on the gap where the two branches start to separate, the balloons that were once in my hand entangled around me, and I felt there were much more balloons surrounding me than there were when I was running.

"_Please don't leave the childish me behind."_

I lifted my head, hoping to see her figure running forward…

And she was no longer there.

I realized right there that I was slowly coming back to the harsh reality again.

"_Please don't wake me up from this dream yet."_

_The bells of the church had rung. Its rings had signaled the sign that of a newlywed couple. Along with the sounds of the bells ringing happily was the sound of a broken heart._

* * *

**A/N: Well, Happy Valentine's Day, I guess ^^;**


End file.
